Welcome to Life
by Cutehound
Summary: She was all by herself and he was the most wanted person in all of Japan. Can he show her what's missing in life?...KagInu


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company._

**Thanks to Shel.Daring2Dream for being my official over viewer (although the decision might have been forced cough cough)** _Shel: Ahhh...but you love me anyway! **CuteHound:** (Well, she doesn't know that I made that comment, so let's not even think about what she'd say. Hehehe...let's just keep these comments our little secret, shall we? Now if she did know, right before she would make me delete this, she would say...) **Right...** (...Man do I know my best friend or what?!?!?! Okay, I'm done. Now enjoy the story!!!) _

* * *

_**Chapter 1:** The Hunt_

Stepping out of a blood red porsche, clawed hands ran gently through a mass of silver hair. Amber eyes glanced around the campus, stopping on a few girls here and there. After a moment, they began to linger on a young raven haired woman walking into the college.

_'Perfect. The hunt is on.'_

* * *

Managing to make it to her final year of college one year early, Kagome felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. Coming from an orphanage, life was hard on her. People often teased her, poking fun at her lack of family. She had been constantly pitied, and had had no expectations placed upon her, causing her to do poorly for most of her school life. To make matters worse, she almost didn't have enough money for college, even with a job. She was forced to live in perhaps the worst side of Kyoto in a cheap apartment, constantly surrounded by thugs and gangs. In order to survive, she had learned early on in life to keep to herself, and she kept to it. It was this reason that also explained for her lack of friends. She had only one, Sango Sohma. They both attended the same university. 

Unfortunately for Kagome, they didn't have their first class together, _"Business and Economics."_ Walking through the crowd, she quickly made her way into the school, making sure to blend in with the crowd. Once she found her room, she quietly opened made sure to take a seat in the back of the room near a window. No one usually bothered her there, nor did anyone ever sit near her. All the other girls sat in the front, brushing their hair and reapplying make-up. At least half of them were sitting on someone's lap.

And then he came in. Inuyasha Takeda, heir to the Takeda fortune. He was currently in his final year of college at the age of 24. He was preparing to take over the business along side his brother Sesshomaru.

Known as Japan's number one playboy, he was considered a prize to many. Girls often fought over him, leaving a trail of blood and hair behind. Taking after the family traits, he was tall and well built with a lean, chiseled torso. Long, silky, silver hair and shining amber eyes adorned an angled face. Atop his head were perched two furry dog ears, constantly alerting him to his surroundings. And to top it all off, he was loaded with money. Girls often spoke among themselves that he was amazing in bed.

Turning away from the doorway, she began to stare out the window, letting out a bored sigh. It wouldn't be long until everyone knew about his attending the school. Soon, there would be a lot more notches in his bedpost. A nagging sensation began to form at the back of her mind, saying that she was being watched. Turning her head, her face sported a grimace, showing how uncomfortable she was.

Her eyes widened in question. Why was Inuyasha Takeda staring at her? Considering there was no one else around her, he must have been staring at her. 'His eyes are so pretty.' Quickly shaking her head as to clear out all thoughts, she was relieved to hear the bell, signaling the beginning of class. Her momentarily relief quickly settled into the bottom of her stomach as she watched him ascend the stairs and take the seat right behind her, pausing briefly to give her pompous smirk.

"Oh no," she whispered.

* * *

"Oh yes." 

This was too good to be true. The raven haired girl he had been looking at earlier had every class with him. It was just too easy. It would be just like all the others. Just like in the first class, he would stare at her when he entered the class and then take a seat right behind her. She would receive more attention than any other girl in the vicinity and she would become infatuated with him. The plan always prevailed. And so far, it was working on her. Sort of. Every time he looked at her, her face would turn a deep red. She had to be a virgin with that blush, and it made her all the more appealing. He hadn't had a virgin in a long time.

But then there was the problem that he hadn't been able to get alone with her. As soon as class was done, she would immediately walk out of class. Other times, some random girl would latch onto to his arm or one of his friends would pull him away. And at lunch, she just seemed to disappear, only to reappear as it ended.

This was not good.

'_This is getting fucked up'_ he thought.

He was determined to get her. As soon as the last bell of the day rang, he shot up, using his quick reflexes to get a strong grip on her arm, effectively pulling her onto his lap. He could feel her go rigid. Perfect. Using one hand to firmly grasp her chin, he turned her head until she had no choice but to look at him. Staring at her through lidded eyes, he moved until his mouth was right next to ear.

Gently whispering, he said "Hey. What's your name?" The hand that was holding her side for support slowly coiled around her back, firmly pushing her flush against his chest.

It got the desired affect. He could feel the heat from the blush radiating off of her. Breathlessly she replied, "Ka-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

In a seductive tone, he purred back a response. "Hmm. That's a nice name." Ceasing all talk, he took her lower ear into his mouth, sucking and playfully nipping at it. He could hear her soft gasp of surprise. Pulling away, he looked at her face and had to suppress a light chuckle. She resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a car, with wide eyes and mouth agape, staring blindly ahead.

Staring for only a few more moments, he lowered his lips onto her own. Taking advantage of her gasp, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Using his chance, he made sure to explore every inch, but just at that moment, he pulled away. The trick would leave her begging for more.

Pulling her up alongside himself, he let go. "See you around." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

It all happened so fast. She was just trying to leave the class when she felt him grab her arm and pull per into his lap. To make matters worse, he had stolen her first kiss too! In its own way, it could be found humorous. His experience greatly differed from her own inexperience. The way he kissed had brought her into a momentary bliss. 

Taking a deep breath, she gently told herself to calm down. She gave herself a bittersweet smile, thinking about all that had happened. At the age of 22, she was just now getting her first kiss. It would probably be the last one for a while. At the rate she was going, she wouldn't lose her virginity until she was 67. Boys had never approached her after a certain point in her life, and she never had the courage to ask anyone else out. She was so used to keeping to herself that making social contact was almost always awkward.

Adding the fact that she didn't have a car only made her stand out more. She was forced to walk the thirty minute trip home, all the while enduring the insults hurled from the car windows of her fellow classmates. Picking up the pace, she wanted to get home before nightfall when all the criminals came out. Griping her books tighter to herself, she turned down an alleyway in order to save time. It was well known that the alley was dangerous, but it was a risk that she constantly took. It allowed her escape the road and all the pain that came rolling down it. Making it to her apartment building, she made her way up the stairs and past her door. Collapsing on the worn down couch in the living room, she took some time to think about her life.

Being alone all of her life, she had never felt what it was like to be safe. This feeling was magnified when she had to move out of the orphanage. All alone in the city of Kyoto had frightened her. Being caught in between his arms today had presented her with the foreign feeling she had never known. It scared her, but at the same time, it confused her.

It almost felt right. Like her own safe haven.

But she new that it would never be. It was impossible, they were from two different worlds. It just wouldn't work. And besides, he was _**the **_playboy of all of Japan. He couldn't be tied down for long. He **wouldn't **be tied down.

People had often told her that her heart was too soft. In the end, she would just get her heart broken and her feelings shattered. She knew it and everyone else knew it.

Especially him. That was why he chased her.

Her eyes began to water. Giving herself a depressed chuckle, she said to herself, "Oh well. Sa la vie."

Oh well indeed. A girl could dream.

With a girl wrapped around his arm, Inuyasha opened the platinum doors to his mansion. After his encounter with the girl named Kagome, he had wondered the darkened streets of Kyoto in his Ferrari until he found a lovely brunette standing on street corner, more than willing to warm his bed. After all, no man ever wanted to sleep alone.

Once they had arrived at his house, her eyes grew wide in astonishment. Her mouth began to go a mile a minute, asking pointless questions about anything and everything, none to which he paid attention. Silencing her with a gentle finger to the lips, he said in a lowered voice, "Hush now. Go on up _mon cherie._ I'll only be a few minutes. And look sexy." A low purr emanated from his throat and with a pat to the ass, she was off.

Giving him a wickedly seductive smile before moving to far away, she easily complied and slowly ascended the stairs, making the extra effort to shake her hips a little more all the may up. With a smirk, he thought, _'She tries to hard.'_ For him, it had always been easy to manipulate the female race. It was one of his favorite past times and his best god-given talent.

As soon as she was out of earshot, he yelled for his faithful servant. "Myouga!"

A short balding man by the name of Myouga quickly scurried into the room. He was a flea demon age exceeded that of humans by many years. "What can I do for you Lord Inuyasha?"

"I want you to research a 'Kagome Higurashi', got that? Find out all the information you can. Address, birthday, relatives, etc…"

"Yes Lord Inuyasha." And with that he left the room. He may not have looked like it, but Myouga was an excellent investigator. He had been working for the Takeda family for over fifty years now, helping their business to flourish into what it was now.

Looking towards the staircase, his eyebrows furrowed together. His eyes glazed over and took on a dazed appearance. Images of the raven haired girl had continuously flittered in his mind. It confused him to a certain extent that he began to become concerned. That had never happened except with his ex-girlfriend. And by some cruel fate of the gods, she resembled his deceased girlfriend so much that it was painful. At first, he had even thought that it was her so much that he had been caught staring at her, but then, he had begun to notice the differences. She was shorter and had a softer face. She was alone, something that would have put his girlfriend out of her element. Yet there was something about her, a subtle difference, that stung at his heart, something that he could not place, something that which of the likes had never happened before. And it scared him. In an attempt to mend his wounded heart, he would find out what it was, and when he did, he would crush it. It was only a game after all.

His heart gave another painful clench. His mask that he had worn over the years was beginning to fall. And all because of that girl named Kagome. And what was even better, he knew absolutely nothing about her. But he would never be able to forget her, his first true love. At that thought, his ears lowered and his face resembled that of a kicked puppy. His true personality had shown through.

'Kikyo.'


End file.
